HSM trailers
by Shugar High Author
Summary: Tittle says it all!
1. Trailer 1

_**Trailer Poll**_

okay so i wanna make one new story but i dont know what to do for the stories.

* * *

1) Great escape 

**Trailer**

**They wanted an Adventure before college**

Shows the gang smiling at graduation

**They wanted to have great romance over the summer**

Shows Ryan and Gabriella kissing

**but before they leave he dies**

Shows everyone at ryans funeral

**she thinks she'll never move on but she wrong**

Gabriella and Troy kissing

**but what happens when problems arise**

Shows Sharpay in the bathroom with a knife over her wrist

shows Taylor at the hospital crying

shows Chad shaving his head

shows Troy in a jail cell

shows Gabriella with a positive pregnancy test in her hand

shows Zeke in a police station

**will they stick together**

* * *

2) Kidnapped into love 

**Trailer**

He was 24 and a criminal

**shows Troy with his partner (Chad) robbing a bank**

she was 17 and an angel

**shows Gabriella helping a bake sale**

When she wanted to stop for gas she got another thing coming

**Shows Gabriella pull up to the gas station and is about to get out when a guy points a gun at her head and said "I need your car get in the passengers seat and no-one will get hurt.Ok?" she did what she was told and got out** **and did what she was told**

She has been missing for 5 months and it is her 18th birthday

**Shows Troy give her a cup cake with a candle on it and said "Happy Birthday " she smiled and kissed his cheek**

now Troy has fallen inlove with the girl he kidnapped

**Shows Troy looking at Gabriella sleeping**

And she feels the same

**Shows Gabriella looking into Troys eyes leaning in**

What will happen?

* * *

3)My Angels 

**Troy is inlove with Gabriella**

Shows him kissing Gabriella

**He was gonaa purpose **

Shows Troy buying a ring

**But when he got home he had his world flipped upside down**

"Troy Ms.Montez just called us and told us that Gabriella is going to live with her dad"Troys mom said calmly

**It is now 10 years later and he is married to Sharpay**

Shows a now 27 year old Troy making out with Sharpay

**But when Sharpay realises she loves someone else she divorces him and moves to new york**

Shows Shapay on a flight to New York while watching Troy cry before she got on

**When she gets there she runs into an old freind**

Shows Sharpay walk into some one "Sorry" She looks over to see Gabriella "Gabby ?" Gabriella looked up

**When they finaly sit down Sharpay finds out why she really left**

"So why did you leave" Then Gabriella said "Because I got pregnant and now I have to get home to Mitchel and Kyle"

**But when Troy finds out where sharpay lives he goes to find her**

Shows Troy on a plane to New York

**But when he gets there**

He walks over to see sharpay at a cafe drinking coffee so he walks over

**but when he see who she is there to meet**

"Sorry Shar Kyle couldnt find his sneakers"Gabriella said running over Then she sees Troy

**What will happen

* * *

**

**Ok so what story do you wanna see in the future the first one to get three votes gets posted up. All Troyella , Okay all the stories will be made. In the following oreder**

My Angels

Kidnapped Love

Great Escape


	2. Finding Gabi

**Finding Gabby**

**They were inlove**

Shows Troy and Gabby kissing

**But right after graduattion she disapeered for no reason**

Shows Gabriella packing her things

**Now the only way to find her is to follow her letters**

shows Gabby sealing a letter

**They will face heartbreak**

Shows Troy reading the letter with tears in his eyes

Shows Sharpay crying into Taylors shirt

**They will face friendship**

Shows the gang at a dance club

Shows the gang eating dinner together

**They will face life**

"I'm not so sure if I love her anymore"

A babies screams fills a empty house

Shows the gang dring in Sharpays car smiling

**But they will also face love**

Shows Sharpay flirting with Troy and him blushing

Shows Ryan kissing Gabriella

Shows Taylor hugging Chad

**Starring**

**Troy Bolton**

**Sharpay Evans**

**Ryan Evans**

**Taylor Mckessi**

**Chad Danforth**

**Gabriella Montez **

**and**

**Jacob Evans**

* * *

Ok so I now have a Troypay story in my mind and yes Ryan and Gabriella have a kid but not till the last Chapter/epilouge,!!


End file.
